You Can't Always Get What You Want: INFO
by Shake me down
Summary: CLOSED, chosen OCs displayed in last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

This story is for after I finish Bounty on our Heads. Watch for the poll on my profile for that story which I want to get done for summer.

This will be a **VERY** T rated story… but not M. You have been warned that they _are_ teenagers. This does not mean they will all be behaving bad, but some of them will. It depends on their character's personality.

Present day, the Xavier Institute is still up and running.

A lot have grown up and left…

The new students now take all their school classes there and the teachers include:

Logan, age unknown – Combat

Laura Kinney, age 17 - Combat

Rahne Sinclair, age 19 – Combat, French

Roberto DaCosta, age 23 – Science, Spanish

Kitty Pryde, age 26 – Health, Guidance Councillor

Amara Aquilla, age 22 – Math, History

Ray Crisp, age 22 – Power Development

Kurt Wagner, 26 – Power Development

Jean Grey, age 30 – Acting co Principal

Scott Summers, age 30 – Acting co principal

Charles Xavier, age unknown – On leave of absence

The Brotherhood is also still going strong, led by who stayed behind. The brotherhood kids take classes at the Xavier institute, but usually stay separate after hours.

Lance Alvers, age 27 – Leader

Pietro Maximoff, age 27 – Training

Fred Dukes, age 25 – Makes the lunches

***Things I'm interested in putting in my story:

**Normal teenage stuff and REAL teenage stuff**. I can understand if a character is a good kid but this is not a g rated fic. I'm not going to make all your characters sleep around (unless that's what you want) I'm just saying almost nothing is off limits. You can decide what you want your character to behave like. Don't think I'm going to call you a sicko. I'm all for hugs not drugs but not everyone is…\

**Racing: **I'm a huge Fast and the furious fan and love how those characters interact (RIP Jesse.).

**Family:** Protective older brothers are the best! I also want a set of twins.

**Humour:** I found out comedy is the best medicine :)

**Cheerleaders and jocks:** Hey who doesn't love a good preppy kid.

**Bad asses:** I have a major soft spot for em. And hicks.. Those kids who smoke weed and ride around on their four wheelers (weed not necessary.)

***Things I'm not interested in…

**Singers:** it's too hard to put a singer in a story. This is not a TV show, and I find it songfics awkward. Guitar is good to go through!

**Long dreadful pasts:** Just no, you don't have to be underprivileged to be a mutant.

****Don't give me suggestions for the story unless I ask for them, PLEASE.****

**Maximum 100 words to every component.**

**Leave whatever you want blank and I'll fill it in myself.**

BASICS

Brotherhood or Institute?:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Personality:

…

LOOKS

Physical Description:

Day to day clothing:

Formal:

Beach:

PJ's:

…

MUTANT

Codename:

Uniform:

Power:

Power History:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

…

LIFE

Nationality:

Post Story Home:

Family History:

Friendship History:

…

RELATIONSHIPS

Sexuality:

Relationship History:

Sexually active?:

What kind of girlfriend/boyfriend do they like?:

What kind of friend do they like?:

…

PERSONAL

The one thing that makes them the most happy:

Goal:

What he/she is troubled because of:

Personal Secret:

Something he/she doesn't know about:

Absolute Fear:

Little fears:

…

FAVOURITES (optional)

Color:

Music/Songs:

Sport:

Animal?:

Movie?:

TV show?:

Drink:?

Place?:

Ice cream?:

…

OTHER QUESTIONS (optional)

Do they crush on teachers?:

Do they have a cell phone?:

Do they wear their shoes in the house?

Ever go on vacation?:

Facebook?:

Twitter?:

Formspring?:

Can do whatever to them? (This may include have them try something, or do something bad.):

Why I should pick your OC:

**I'm thinking of accepting 5 brotherhood and 6 institute mains.**

**Then 10 or so background smaller characters.**

**SUBMIT AS MANY AS YOU LIKE! No deadline.**


	2. ACCEPTED

**I've sorted the characters into two classes.**

**Bold**- Main Character (A character who will, eventually, have several chapters written about them or their problems. They will be part of the main/most focused on teams of X-Men)

_Italics_- Minor Character (Basically a main character, only difference being that I can't promise they'll get as much storyline as the mains will. And if you only have a minor character I'll try even harder.)

***** **I really don't want to offend anyone with this system because all the characters I picked are equally great and by not making your character a main I'm just trying not to make any promises I can't keep.

**.-=-.[I would like everyone I have accepted (main and minor) to go to this website ***the first link on my profile*** and create your OC in the program (very easy to do) and print screen and email the picture to: ****rhynod1 Hotmail . com**** (without spaces.) It's a seriously fun program! If you're having troubles you can PM me, it takes some time to figure out. It's completely optional and just something to help me get how you wanted your character to look! Make **_**sure you REALLY explore all the uniform options**_** by selecting a genre because there are so many style/color options! ].-=-.**

**INSTITUTE**

**[Main]**

**Seth Rogan (wolverine15120) **

**Angela Grace Charlotte (annabethchase999) **

**Quinn Delmond (StormyNightengale) **

**Avalon 'Ava' Marie Bronte (Ember Ice) **

**Maria Perez (Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen) **

_[Minor]_

_Jessica Novella (Keeponrockin'inthefreeworld)_

_Liliana "Lily" Ramirez (Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen)_

_Kristen Hart (Sexxxy Malfoy) _

_Alex Rogers (A-Rog) _

_Ian Piers (Wolverine15120) [__**CAN I CHANGE HIM TO BROTHERHOOD?**__]_

_Archie Goldbaum (LookHowUniqueAndWittyIAm) _

_Zane Halliwell (Zane Halliwell) _

**BROTHERHOOD**

**[Main]**

**Aiden Rodriguez (SonofHades96) **

**Krystal "Krissy" Fields (Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen) **

_[Minor]_

_Matt Jacon (LookHowUniqueAndWittyIAm) _

_Siria Hope Valintina-Ngawini (BitchAmI)_

…

How I'm going to post this story, is first in smaller 300-700 word chapters up until I finish _Bounty on our Heads._ Then I can get into regular posting.

Thanks to everyone who submitted, and I'll see you when I start this story.


	3. well go back a chapter, kiddies

So the chosen OCs are in the previous chapter not sure if everyone read my notice but uh.. you know check that out!

I'll try to get the first chapter up asap, and it will be very short as all of them will be until bounty on our heads is finished! but theyre all interesting I hope! lol


	4. There ya go

The story is now posted on my profile.. in the stories and whatnot so go check it out!


End file.
